My Boyfriend is a T-Rex
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Based on the manga My Girlfriend is a T-Rex) Matthew is just a normal human trying to get through life when a fateful encounter one night earns him his boyfriend. A loud, beer-loving T-Rex named Gilbert, to be exact. Will their relationship survive with their differences, or will it be torn apart in usual dinosaur style?
1. Bios and Author's Note

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Matthew Williams (Canada) –** A human boy who always smiles, like his brother Alfred. Generally very hard to startle or scare and so quiet that many forget about him. Always cares about Gilbert, even if it gets him into unpleasant situations. Very rarely he shows a harsh side, usually associated with Hockey. He also has a love for all things maple, especially maple syrup he orders first-class from Canada.

 **Gilbert Beilshmidt (Prussia) –** A T-Rex boy who bares his teeth and swings his tail before thinking. He's incredibly strong, but very simple and takes his strength for granted. Beer-lover and a secret clean-freak, he also tends to put things in his mouth when he sees it for the first time. Also calls Matthew 'Birdie' much of the time.

 **Ludwig Beilshmidt (Germany) –** A T-Rex and brother to Gilbert, he is strict and a beer-lover. Always on a training regimen, he doesn't like to stop, loves baking, and is a MAJOR clean-freak. Usually busy with Feli and Kiku, he doesn't get much time to spend with his brother, leaving Gilbert to his own devices.

 **Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy) –** A Stegosaurus with a love for gourmet food, sleep, and very easily gets scared. He's faster than most dinosaurs, especially for his species, and can outrun even Velociraptors and Archeopteryxes. Younger twin to Lovino Vargas (though taller, which depresses and annoys his brother to no end), he is the kinder of the two and goes by the nickname of Feli. Always goes to Ludwig for help or just for company. Misses his childhood friend, whose middle name was Siegfried and was all he went by.

 **Lovino Vargas (S. Italy/Romano) –** Older twin to Feli (though shorter) and a Stegosaurus, he doesn't like the nickname Lovi and is the meaner of the two. He shares his brother's love for gourmet and, even though he tries to cover it up with a tough act, easily gets scared as well. Separated from his brother for a time, he was taken care of by Antonio and has recently been reunited with Feli, prompting the two to trying to get to know each other. Also has mafia connections and in the new top dog after Matthew stepped down.

 **Tadeas Vargas (Seborga) –** Little brother to the Vargas Twins and also a Stegosaurus, he acts much like his brothers, especially Feli. He is a part of the MicroDinosaurs and tries to hit on Ivy, making him incur her ire more than Peter does.

 **Antonio** **Fernandez Carrie** **do (Spain) –** A Velociraptor, he loves Lovi and is an amazing dancer. Best friend to Francis and Gilbert, he is blissfully oblivious of many things but an amazing fighter. Has a grudge against Arthur.

 **Kiku Honda (Japan) –** An Amargasaurus, he is much shorter that the norm and is one of the adopted little brothers to Yao. He finds solace in being alone and reading manga, essentially leading to him creating a few of his own. He trains with Feli under Ludwig and values his personal space. He is also good friends with Heracles and Sadik, who fight over him much of the time.

 **Yao Wang (China) –** A human who cooks a lot of great food, he is the older brother to several humans and adopted brother to dinosaurs. One of his major peeves is how Alfred has _still_ not paid him back for...something (There are a lot of things Alfred hasn't paid him back for over the years, and he keeps track). He also wields a frying pan as well as Elizabeta and can be an overprotective big brother, even to his dinosaur siblings.

 **Alfred F. Jones (America) –** Matthew's best friend and brother, he will do anything for Matthew, but avoids Gilbert because of the T-Rex's dangerous jealousy. They hang out together as much as they can and study together, though he is frightened by Gilbert. Also a dinosaur buff and hero-lover; because of this, he can be very loud sometimes.

 **Camila Jones (Mexico) –** Sister to Alfred and Matthew, she doesn't get along well with her hero-loving brother. She is good friends with Juan, though, like Matthew, and was once in her maple-loving brother's gang (She was only there to keep him from getting hurt, though. She didn't want to fight).

 **Michael Jones (Molossia) –** Distant cousin to Alfred, Matthew, and Camila, he is a prideful boy and puts up a tough, cool façade. However, he has a soft side that few know about, along with a sweet dog named Spike. A member of the MicroDinosaurs, he also has a tendency to swear.

 **Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain) –** Once one of Matthew's lackeys in high school and big brother to Peter, he doesn't get along with Gilbert much (jealousy about Francis, maybe?). Falls in love with Francis and will do anything for him, though they fight quite a bit. Has a grudge against mostly everyone, especially Antonio and Francis, though it's mostly Francis.

 **Peter Kirkland (Sealand) –** Brother of Arthur, he doesn't get along well with him and tends to run away, either to his friend Ivy or Berwald, Tino, and Hana. Leader of the MicroDinosaurs and usually cheery, but can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Also likes Ivy, like Tadeas, but has no idea he does.

 **Francis Bonnefoy (France) –** Gilbert's and Antonio's best friend and has raised him for a long time. A Velociraptor with a thing for beauty, he is always ready to give Gilbert advice. Arthur loves him, even though he is oblivious and they argue a lot. Also a good friend to James, where they get together sometimes to shop.

 **Emil** **Steilsson (Iceland) –** Lukas' adopted little brother, he will do anything to move up the food chain and get higher in life. Acts cutely to Gilbert because the dinosaur is powerful and adores Matthew for his harsh side, though Matthew despises him. Calls Lukas his big brother to keep the older Pterodactyl off his back, as Lukas doesn't know about his harshness.

 **Lukas Bondevik (Norway) –** Emil's older brother and also a Pterodactyl, adopted Emil when he was a baby. Owner of the apartments where Matthew and Gilbert live, doesn't know about his brother's opportunism.

 **Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) –** An Ankylosaurus, his permanent glare spooks everyone around him. Hates his tail for getting in the way much of the time. Husband to Tino and calls him his wife, though Tino doesn't want it. Big brother to Holger.

 **Holger Oxenstierna (Ladonia) –** Berwald's younger brother and also an Ankylosaurus, he's usually off on his own and rarely comes home. He's trying to make his way in the world, but isn't all too successful. Is great with technology, though, and carries around a computer. Also a member of the MicroDinosaurs.

 **Matthias Køhler (Denmark) –** Emil's uncle and a Pterodactyl himself, annoys the boy to no end, though he dotes on him. Unnerved by Emil's bipolar attitude when it appears, but used to the anger. Sometimes jokes that Berwald, Tino, Hana, and Peter (sometimes with Holger) are a big, happy family (Berwald sends him flying with a tail swat).

 **Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) –** Wife to Berwald, a human that doesn't mind showing his happiness. Hates being called a wife, as he is a boy, but truly loves Berwald. Has a dog named Hanatamago, nicknamed Hana, who also isn't afraid of Berwald. They get along really well and take care of Peter when he runs away.

 **Ivan Braginsky (Russia) –** Tino's distant cousin and an Archeopteryx, he's usually on the run from his sister and takes shelter with Matthias or Yao, making them good friends. Helps Matthias when annoying his nephew and really enjoys Yao's cooking. Loves his sisters, but is afraid of Natalya because of her stalker tendencies.

 **Natalya Braginsky (Belarus) –** Ivan's little sister, a stalker, and an Archeopteryx, she's always looking for her brother and never stops. 'Nuff said.

 **Katyusha Braginsky (Ukraine) –** Ivan's big sister and an Archeopteryx as well, she works so much she never has time to see her brother, and even when she does, she always remembers something she forgot and runs off to do it, as it usually is really important.

 **Ivy Kirkland (Wy) –** Human and a younger sister to Jett and James, she is a feisty girl and rejects the advances of both Tadeas and Peter. She is a part of the MicroDinosaurs and is the (second) best artist of the group.

 **James Kirkland (Hutt River) –** Human, he is a younger brother to Jett but older than Ivy, he is good friends with Francis and loves beauty. He looks out for his little sister and keeps her safe, though it sometimes borders on annoying overprotectiveness. Member of the MicroDinosaurs, he is the most fashionable and sometimes talks with Baldrik to see if the boy's art could be used in clothing.

* * *

 _ **TA-DA! These are the bios for a new story I have in mind! Recently I've read the first (and only) book (so far) of a series called**_ **My Girlfriend is a T-Rex** ** _and I got this idea to cross it with Hetalia! All of the characters above should appear in this story, and some of the referenced characters may do too! It depends on how the story goes. Here are who the mentioned people are, going by the human names they have or I have girven them:_**

 ** _Baldrik = Kugelmugel_**

 ** _Elizabeta = Hungary_**

 ** _Jett = Australia_**

 ** _Juan = Cuba_**

 ** _Sadik = Turkey_**

 ** _Heracles = Greece_**

 _ **As the title says, the manga is about the college guy living in this world where dinosaurs have evolved to compete with humans, so they're a bit human-like. The guy meets this girl, who is half T-Rex, and promptly falls in love with her. The rest of the book goes through their lives for about the first school year. In my story, it will mirror that, along with some interludes to include other characters, especially once I finish all the stories on the first book and have to wait for the second. Each chapter will be based on a single strip, unless there is an omake, so then it will have 2 parts, both in the same chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you will like my story! The first chapter should be coming up soon, I think, so READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Ch 1: Meeting My Boyfriend Strip 1

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 ** MODERN DINOSAUR'S CIRCUMSTANCES**

* * *

"Hey, check it out!"

"Hm?"

"Hotties at 3 o'clock! Two Velociraptors, see?" Matthew sighed. He and his brother were walking to their apartments where Alfred spotted the two. Matthew, however, realized that they weren't girls.

"Get your mind off of them and you would see they're boys." Alfred blushed.

"Uh, oops?" Matthew shook his head and they continued on.

"You really know a lot about dinosaurs, don't you?" Alfred puffed up with pride.

"Yep! They're all different because they're different species." Matthew knew he had asked for a lecture, so he tried to grin and bear it, "To avoid mess extinction, they all evolved to have certain human-like qualities and features. Nowadays, they live side-by-side with us, humans! We've blended together to create a unique society, except I hear a few have retained their primal instincts." Alfred's eyes grew worried, "You sure you're going to be okay walking home?"

"Al, I only live 2 blocks away from you. I'll be fine. Remember our high school days?"

"Yeah, I remember. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will." They reached an intersection and, after bidding his brother goodbye and assuring that he would be careful, Matthew turned down the street that led to his apartment, separating from Alfred.

"Really. The odds of finding a feral dinosaur in this day and age are-" Matthew suddenly found himself pinned against a wall with a hungry male T-Rex staring him down. He seemed to be an albino, with silver scales and hair and bright (eerily glowing) red eyes.

 _-Pretty good, actually._ Matthew kept smiling, though. It irked the T-Rex to no end.

"Hey, what's with that dumb grin on your face?! Aren't you scared of the awesome me?!"

 _I guess he can talk after all._ "Nope, not really. You don't seem all that scary, actually."

"WHAT?!" The T-Rex seemed shocked, "No way, you should be quivering like crazy! Though it wouldn't be as awesome as _my_ quivering!"

 _Egotistical, much? You're like a dinosaur-version of Alfred._ Matthew still kept the smile, "Oops, you're drooling! Let me get that for you." As Matthew wiped at the drool dripping from his chin, the T-Rex was momentarily shocked.

 _Who does this punk think he is?! There isn't a dinosaur more awesome than me!_ A vein twitched on the T-Rex's forehead and he slapped Matthew's hand away.

"You aren't going anywhere until you start crying at the sight of the awesome me, kesesesese! GROOOAR!" He roared in the human's face, but was astonished when Matthew leapt into his arms to escape not him, but a small yellow bird.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Matthew was shivering as the bird looked at them, "I-I-It's a b-bird! I'm scared!"

In the T-Rex's mind, you could see a moon the the background with a sign hanging on it with the word 'pride' in big, bold letters. The body of the bird promptly flew into the moon, blowing it to pieces.

In response, the T-Rex grabbed the bird with it's tail and flung it far, far away. A yell-like cheep could be heard as the bird flew through the air. Once it was gone, Matthew climbed out of the dinosaur's arms, sighing in relief.

"Phew! Thanks a lot!" The T-Rex turned on him.

"You unawesome dumba**! How can you be scared of a tiny, admittedly awesome bird?!"

"Hey, it looked weird! Not all birds, but that one did!"

"COME OVER HERE, YOU HALF-PINT!"

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of the first strip! The chapters will probably be short like this, so sorry! Anyway, read & review!**_


	3. MMB Strip 2

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **TYRANT OF THE CRETACEOUS ERA**

* * *

With his claws, the T-Rex gripped Matthew's shirt and pulled him forward, fuming. He held a claw at Matthew's face, but the human kept smiling, regardless. If he was right in the T-Rex being like a dinosaur-version of Alfred, then he knew how to deal with him.

"A nice guy like you shouldn't be wandering the streets at night. It can be dangerous, eh?"

"Shut up! Worry about your own unawesome hide!" The T-Rex then began jabbing in Matthew's face to emphasize his next sentence, "The name's Gilbert Beilshmidt, and I'm a T-Rex! T-Rexes are the strongest and most AWESOME dinosaurs EVER! Kesesesesese!"

"Oh, so your name is Gilbert? That sounds really nice, just rolls off the tongue, you know? It could probably be considered cute, too!" At that, Gilbert let go of Matthew as if he had said beer was horrible.

"Unawesome! I'm not cute, not in the slightest!"

"Anyway, my name is Matthew Williams. And sorry, but it's not just your name. You look pretty cute yourself, actually."

"I'm not...cute..." Gilbert's pride was shattering into smaller pieces.

"There are weirdos who will go after all sorts of cute things, regardless of gender, so you might want to be careful out there."

"I'M NOT CUTE! I'M SO AWESOME I SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ADORABLE! YOU UNAWESOME DUMBA**!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's shirt again and began shaking him harshly as he said this.

 _So adorable._ Matthew thought. He smile hadn't fallen once, _Do I really like this guy? Well, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings..._

* * *

 **INTERLUDE OMAKE:**

Alfred's head shot up and he looked around. He had just put down his backpack when he got the strangest feeling...

"My brother senses are tingling. Should I call Mattie and see if he's okay? Hmm..." He looked to the phone and stared at it, trying to make his decision. At last, he smiled and shrugged.

"I'm sure Mattie's fine! Now, where are my instant hamburgers...?"

* * *

 _ **Next strip! If it says INTERLUDE, then that's something I've come up with either something from the manga or just as an idea. Anyway, R & R!**_


	4. MMB Strip 3

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **LIP SERVICE**

* * *

In the corner, Gilbert was pouting, depressed. Matthew felt sorry for hurting his feelings.

 _But it_ is _cute._ he thought. Looking around, he got an idea when he saw a piece of cardboard. Finding another corner, he grabbed the cardboard and pretended to hide behind it, away from Gilbert.

"EEEEEEK! HELP ME!" This got Gilbert's attention. He looked over to see Matthew behind the cardboard, holding it as if it was a shield over his head.

"Mommyyyy! It's a T-Rex! He's gonna gobble me up!" Matthew paused.

 _That sounded wrong somehow... Anyway, that was horrible acting. No way that cheered him up._ Peeking out from behind the cardboard, Matthew was surprised to Gilbert with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh.

"Kese...sese...!" He then charged forward to hug Matthew, chewing on his head in happiness.

"GRRRRR! GRAAAR! GAUUUU!"

"Nooo~! You beast~!" _Yep, just like my brother, except cuter!_ Matthew ignored the bleeding Gilbert was causing, just happy that the T-Rex was happy.

* * *

 _ ***bows* Thank you for bearing with me! After this will be a genderbent interlude over these 3 strips! I got the idea both from the Nyo versions and a small, two page thing in the back of the manga with Yuuma (the human) and Churio (the T-Rex) meeting and Yuuma offering Churio some ice cream.**_

 _ **Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. Interlude 1: Genderbent

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **MODERN DINOSAUR'S CIRCUMSTANCES**

* * *

"Hey, check it out!"

"Hm?"

"Hotties at 3 o'clock! Two Velociraptors, see?" Madeline sighed. she and her sister were walking to their apartments where Amelia spotted the two. Madeline, however, realized that they weren't girls.

"Get your mind off of them and you would see they're girls." Amelia blushed.

"Uh, oops?" Madeline shook her head and they continued on.

"You really know a lot about dinosaurs, don't you?" Amelia puffed up with pride.

"Yep! They're all different because they're different species." Madeline knew she had asked for a lecture, so she tried to grin and bear it, "To avoid mass extinction, they all evolved to have certain human-like qualities and features. Nowadays, they live side-by-side with us, humans! We've blended together to create a unique society, except I hear a few have retained their primal instincts." Amelia's eyes grew worried, "You sure you're going to be okay walking home?"

"Al, I only live 2 blocks away from you. I'll be fine. Remember our high school days?"

"Yeah, I remember. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will." They reached an intersection and, after bidding her sister goodbye and assuring that she would be careful, Madeline turned down the street that led to her apartment, separating from Amelia.

"Really. The odds of finding a feral dinosaur in this day and age are-" Madeline suddenly found herself pinned against a wall with a hungry female T-Rex staring her down. She seemed to be an albino, with silver scales and hair and bright (eerily glowing) red eyes.

 _-Pretty good, actually._ Madeline kept smiling, though. It irked the T-Rex to no end.

"Hey, what's with that dumb grin on your face?! Aren't you scared of the awesome me?!"

 _I guess she can talk after all._ "Nope, not really. You don't seem all that scary, actually."

"WHAT?!" The T-Rex seemed shocked, "No way, you should be quivering like crazy! Though it wouldn't be as awesome as _my_ quivering!"

 _Egotistical, much? You're like a dinosaur-version of Amelia._ Madeline still kept the smile, "Oops, you're drooling! Let me get that for you." As Madeline wiped at the drool dripping from her chin, the T-Rex was momentarily shocked.

 _Who does this punk think she is?! There isn't a dinosaur more awesome than me!_ A vein twitched on the T-Rex's forehead and she slapped Madeline's hand away.

"You aren't going anywhere until you start crying at the sight of the awesome me, kesesesese! GROOOAR!" She roared in the human's face, but was astonished when Madeline leapt into her arms to escape not her, but a small yellow bird.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Madeline was shivering as the bird looked at them, "I-I-It's a b-bird! I'm scared!"

In the T-Rex's mind, you could see a moon the the background with a sign hanging on it with the word 'pride' in big, bold letters. The body of the bird promptly flew into the moon, blowing it to pieces.

In response, the T-Rex grabbed the bird with its tail and flung it far, far away. A yell-like cheep could be heard as the bird flew through the air. Once it was gone, Madeline climbed out of the dinosaur's arms, sighing in relief.

"Phew! Thanks a lot!" The T-Rex turned on her.

"You unawesome dumba**! How can you be scared of a tiny, admittedly awesome bird?!"

"Hey, it looked weird! Not all birds, but that one did!"

"COME OVER HERE, YOU HALF-PINT!"

* * *

 **TYRANT OF THE CRETACEOUS ERA**

* * *

With her claws, the T-Rex gripped Madeline's shirt and pulled her forward, fuming. She held a claw at Madeline's face, but the human kept smiling, regardless. If she was right in the T-Rex being like a dinosaur-version of Amelia, then she knew how to deal with her.

"A nice guy like you shouldn't be wandering the streets at night. It can be dangerous, eh?"

"Shut up! Worry about your own unawesome hide!" The T-Rex then began jabbing in Madeline's face to emphasize her next sentence, "The name's Julchen Beilshmidt, and I'm a T-Rex! T-Rexes are the strongest and most AWESOME dinosaurs EVER! Kesesesesese!"

"Oh, so your name is Julchen? That sounds really nice, just rolls off the tongue, you know? It could probably be considered cute, too!" At that, Julchen let go of Madeline as if she had said beer was horrible.

"Unawesome! I'm not cute, not in the slightest!"

"Anyway, my name is Madeline Williams. And sorry, but it's not just your name. You look pretty cute yourself, actually."

"I'm not...cute..." Julchen's pride was shattering into smaller pieces.

"There are weirdos who will go after all sorts of cute things, regardless of gender, so you might want to be careful out there."

"I'M NOT CUTE! I'M SO AWESOME I SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ADORABLE! YOU UNAWESOME DUMBA**!" Julchen grabbed Madeline's shirt again and began shaking her harshly as she said this.

 _So adorable._ Madeline thought. Her smile hadn't fallen once, _Do I really like this guy? Well, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings..._

* * *

 **INTERLUDE OMAKE:**

Amelia's head shot up and she looked around. She had just put down her backpack when she got the strangest feeling...

"My sister senses are tingling. Should I call Mattie and see if she's okay? Hmm..." She looked to the phone and stared at it, trying to make her decision. At last, she smiled and shrugged.

"I'm sure Mattie's fine! Now, where are my instant hamburgers...?"

* * *

 **LIP SERVICE**

* * *

In the corner, Julchen was pouting, depressed. Madeline felt sorry for hurting her feelings.

 _But it_ is _cute._ she thought. Looking around, she got an idea when she saw a piece of cardboard. Finding another corner, she grabbed the cardboard and pretended to hide behind it, away from Julchen.

"EEEEEEK! HELP ME!" This got Julchen's attention. She looked over to see Madeline behind the cardboard, holding it as if it was a shield over her head.

"Mommyyyy! It's a T-Rex! She's gonna gobble me up!" Madeline paused.

 _That sounded wrong somehow... Anyway, that was horrible acting. No way that cheered her up._ Peeking out from behind the cardboard, Madeline was surprised to Julchen with a smile on her face, trying not to laugh.

"Kese...sese...!" She then charged forward to hug Madeline, chewing on her head in happiness.

"GRRRRR! GRAAAR! GAUUUU!"

"Nooo~! You beast~!" _Yep, just like my sister, except cuter!_ Madeline ignored the bleeding Julchen was causing, just happy that the T-Rex was happy.

* * *

 _ **Here is the genderbent interlude! I hope you like it, and read & review!**_


	6. MMB Strip 4

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

* * *

"So, did you get home safely last night?" It was the next day and Matthew was walking to school with his brother.

"Yeah, and I met this guy, too!"

"Really?" Matthew nodded.

"This T-Rex guy came out of nowhere and pinned my against the wall!" Alfred's eyes narrowed, protective brother instincts kicking in.

"Dude, T-Rexes are pretty dangerous. You sure you're okay?" Matthew nodded again, continuing on.

"His name was Gilbert Beilshmidt, he had no sense of modesty, he was all brawn and no brains, _and_ he used insults as a greeting. All in all, he was like a dinosaur version of you!" Alfred did a spit take.

"WHAT?! No way, no dinosaur could be as cool as me!"

"He also has an ego that could be possible bigger than yours. But isn't that just the cutest thing?!" Alfred stared at his brother as if he had said he was going vegetarian.

 _Was he listing that guy's_ good _qualities?! And does that mean my brother is gay?! I don't think I'll understand him anymore, even more than before..._

* * *

 ** _Another strip! Read & Review!_**


	7. MMB Strip 5

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **HIS COMMON SENSE**

* * *

When Matthew came home that day, he was surprised to find Gilbert still there, but now rummaging through his trash. With gloves on?

"Gil? What are you doing?" Gilbert glanced up to see him, then went back to the trash, "Are you playing with it?"

"Nope. I'm separating it!"

"You are?" Matthew's eyebrows rose as he began to think Gilbert was recycling. The albino picked up a can and sniffed at it.

"Everyone just throws stuff away without another thought, you know? So unawesome! You've got to separate it!"

 _Wow. I didn't know Gil had a sense of civil duty. I thought he was crude, but I guess I was wrong..._ Gilbert suddenly waved the can in Matthew's face.

"See this? This is unawesomely inedible!" he threw it over his shoulder and pulled a fish skeleton out of the trash, "This, on the other hand-"

"Ooookay, how about some ice cream? That's much better than a fish skeleton! Here, you can have my popsicle!" Gilbert blinked.

"Why? I've got some... _tasty_ fish right here!" Gilbert grimaced at the word 'tasty.' Matthew shoved his popsicle into the T-Rex's face.

"Please, please eat it?!"

"Okay, okay! You win, Birdie." Gilbert took the popsicle and began licking it as he covered the trash can with its lid. Matthew sighed in relief.

 _Now he hopefully won't get sick. And doesn't he have any food at his place to eat?! I don't blame him for not going into restaurants, they would kick him out since he doesn't have any clothes!_

* * *

 ** _Another strip! Woo! Read and review, please!_**


	8. MMB Strip 6

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **A T-REX'S GRATITUDE**

* * *

Thanks for the pop, Birdie." Gilbert threw the wooden stick in the garbage, "That was really nice, giving me a popsicle like that."

"It's the least I could do. Anyway, I need to get to work, so I'll be seeing you." Matthew turned to leave, but was stopped when Gilbert's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hold it Birdie!" he brought Matthew close so that they were face-to-face, "Where do you live?"

"Er, up there." Matthew pointed upwards, at the apartments, "They're the Tokage Apartments. Why?" Gilbert suddenly began to smile and let Matthew go.

"You'll see, Birdie." The T-Rex then left, making Matthew wonder what was going on.

 _I hope he isn't thinking of stalking me..._

* * *

That night, a silhouette of a T-Rex could be seen, dragging many bags behind him. Happily, he dumped them at the doorstep of the Tokage apartments.

 _Here you go, Birdie! Thanks for the popsicle!_ "Kesesesesese!" He then took off into the night, cackling.

* * *

When Matthew got up to leave, opening the door to the apartments, he found several foul smelling garbage bags waiting outside. Covering his nose and taking a peek in one, he saw fish skeletons. Every bag had them, and that was all they had. Matthew gave a mixture of a grimace and a smile.

"Oh Gilbert..."

* * *

 _ **Another one! READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. MMB Strip 7

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **RIP OFF**

* * *

"Well, Gilbert?" Francis twirled, "What do you think? I got these two five dollar bills and a watch for pretending to be a girl sitting on a guy's lap! He didn't know the difference!"

"Hmph. Doesn't seem that awesome." Gilbert chewed on a fish skeleton. He was standing over a trash can with his gloves on, watching Francis, who had suddenly come by.

"Put some clothes on already, _mon ami_!" Francis slapped the skeleton out of Gilbert's claws, "And don't eat garbage! It messes up your system!"

"It's not that bad, especially compared to mice." Gilbert shivered at the previous experience, "And no way! Clothes are unawesome and a huge pain!"

"What about your gloves?"

"They're for garbage digging. I'm not getting dirty for garbage!"

"Don't you know living in the Cretaceous Era is _soooo_ last Ice Age?" Francis shook his head, "You have a nice body going for you, apart from your brains. You can use it to get what you want from humans! Give one a hug and they'll be putty in your arms!"

"Really?" Gilbert began thinking of Matthew, "Fine, I'll give it a go."

* * *

"Bro! Are you okay?!" Alfred came rushing into the hospital room after hearing about his brother's predicament. Matthew waved at him with his free arm, the other in a sling and cast. Unknown to them, from the window, Gilbert was watching.

"Yeah, you could say that. Gil hugged me from behind." Alfred took a glance at the report and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure that hug wasn't to torture you, because from what the medical report says, you arm was practically ground into putty!"

"I know. He's still a good guy, though! Just doesn't know his own strength." The hero-lover was still a bit skeptical, but let it slide for now.

* * *

 _ **First appearance of our favorite French Velociraptor lover! He'll be one of the more recurring characters, along with Arthur and Emil. Anyway, read & review!**_


	10. MMB Strip 8

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **PRESENT 1**

* * *

"Look!" Matthew showed his brother a teddy bear, "Isn't it cute?" After a few weeks, Matthew's arm had healed up and he was going back to school again.

"Yeah, it is. Is it for me?"

"No-"

"Then why show it to me if you're the one going to cuddle it?"

"It's not for me! I thought about giving it to Gil, the T-Rex I told you about, to show that I'm not mad at him. You know, after he accidentally broke my arm."

"I still don't think it was an accident."

"Anyway, it was pretty pricey, so I hope he likes it!"

In Matthew's mind, you could see Gilbert cuddling the bear to his chest and saying: "Yay! Thank you, you awesome Birdie!" and "I'll treasure it forever and ever!"

* * *

Reality smacked him in the face when, after giving it to Gilbert, the T-Rex tore the bear's head off.

"What _is_ this thing?! It's so fluffy! Is it something to eat? Kesesese! Thank you Birdie!"

* * *

On the walk to school, Matthew was depressed.

"Well, did he like it?"

"Y-yeah, he really did..."

"That's good, so why are you so down?"

"Don't...don't ask..."

* * *

 _ **Oh Gilbert... *sigh* Anyway, read & review!**_


	11. MMB Strip 9

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **PRESENT 2**

* * *

 _This time I bought Gil some clothes. I_ know _he needs these, at least._ Matthew held a plastic bag in his hands, walking down to the usual spot where they met. There was the T-Rex, waiting for him.

"Gil, I've brought you something really good this time!" Noting the bag in Matthew's hands, the albino sniffed at it.

"Something good?! What is it, Birdie?!"

"Try it." Before Matthew could caution him not to eat it, the only piece of it he could still see was the price tag, hanging out of Gilbert's mouth.

"Don't mind if I do! Kesesesese!" Gil pondered over the clothes, "It has a sweet smell to it, but the taste and texture are awful! So not awesome!"

"Well, it's more of an 'outside the mouth' type of present." Seeing where it was going, Gilbert promptly spit the bag back out. It landed in Matthew's arms, where the man held it out by arm's length so it wouldn't drip on him.

"Will you _please_ stop putting strange things in your mouth, then?" Matthew sighed.

"By 'something good' you meant _clothes_?! _Nein_ , no way, not awesome at all! You said it was something good, but I can't eat that at all! Liar liar liar!" Gil began to growl at the man, but Matthew continued to smile.

"You can't go around deciding whether things are good or bad by how edible they are, you know." he crossed his arms, "Besides, you need clothes other than those gloves."

"These are just fine! I'm great just the way I am, thank you very much!" Gilbert crossed his arms and they went into a staring contest.

* * *

 ** _Here is another strip! We're getting close to the end of the chapter, where I will do some more interludes before I continue on to the next chapter. So, read & review!_**


	12. MMB Strip 10

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **PRESENT 3**

* * *

"C'mon, Gil! I'm sure the clothes would look great on you!"

"Hah! You lost the staring contest when you blinked! Kesesesese!" Gilbert turned away to go about his business, "Besides, I don't need clothes!" Matthew wasn't about to give up, though. If he couldn't get Gilbert to do it normally, he would guilt-trip him.

"I see..." Gilbert paused when he heard the forlorn note in Matthew's voice, "And after I went to this store on the other side of town, spending hour after hour trying to pick out the best clothes for you..." The albino began to twitch when the human continued, "But if you really don't like them, I guess I'll throw them away-"

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert snatched the clothes out of his hands, "Look, I'll try them on, okay?! Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I won't wear them!" Tearing open the bag, he began trying to stuff the shirt on. It was a simple white shirt with a black cross on the front and black print underneath, saying: "TEUTONIC KNIGHTS RULE!" If it hadn't been for the shirt, Matthew would have seen his blush.

 _I actually bought those online with just a click. Seems he goes for the guilt-trip trick just like Al, too. I'll need to remember that in the future._

"Well?" Gilbert had managed to pull the shirt on without damaging it. Matthew clapped.

"It looks awesome, Gil!" The T-Rex blushed.

"Thanks, Birdie. It feels comfortable, too, so I might just keep it." He then turned red, "But don't think I like it!"

 _Sure, sure..._

* * *

 ** _Go for the guilt-trip trick if nothing else works, guys! If it works for Matthew, then it might just work for you! Anyway, read & review!_**


	13. MMB Strip 11

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **BOLD NEW WORLD**

* * *

"Oh my! Did someone buy you clothes?! You're laying on the love appeal now, _mon ami_!" Gilbert huffed.

"You don't have to make such a fuss, Francis." They were walking down the street together, near the shopping district.

"Hey, why don't you come shopping with me?" Gilbert frowned and crossed his arms.

" _Nein_! Any time I go into a store, they chase me out!" There was a tiny flashback of someone chasing a naked Gilbert out, yelling, "Beat it, you pervert!"

"Now that you're wearing clothes, you'll be fine." Francis assured, and they turned into the shopping district. Soon enough, they came across a jewelry store. Gilbert was hesitant, as he wasn't as girly as his friend, but he wasn't about to let him go in alone. That was a part of the bro code, you know!

"Are you sure, Francy Pants? I've never been in one of these before..." Francis smacked the back of his head.

" _Mon Dieu_ , don't call me that! Anyway, you'll be fine, I promise. Believe in yourself and you'll be able to overcome anything!"

"I know that!" Francis entered easily, but Gilbert... The doors always managed to close before he could enter and he couldn't see them, so it took a few tries before the doors collapsed under his charges, along with himself. The cashier came running over as the T-Rex tried to get his bearings.

"Miss?! What happened?!" He, like many others, mistook Francis for a woman. The Velociraptor wasn't surprised at him or Gilbert.

"It seems he couldn't overcome the concept of clear-glass automatic doors..." Francis faceclawed at his friend's antics, embarrassed.

* * *

 **INTERLUDE OMAKE:**

"Mmm... Looks tasty!" Gilbert examined a necklace before throwing it in his mouth.

"H-hey, don't eat the merchandise!" pleaded a store clerk. Gilbert spit out the necklace.

"Bleh! Tastes horrible!" The clerk sweatdropped.

* * *

 _ **End of the chapter! Now comes some interludes, so I hope you like them! And read & review!**_


	14. Interlude 2: Costume Party

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **COSTUME PARTY**

* * *

Gilbert looked up from his garbage digging and at Matthew when the boy came out of the apartments, dressed up as a chef, complete with a covered platter and fancy hat.

"Birdie, what are you wearing?" asked the T-Rex, raising an eyebrow.

"A chef costume. I'm going to a costume party at the school." Gil grinned.

"Could I come?!" He wagged his tail happily and Matthew felt he couldn't say no.

"As long as you get a costume. You can't just go in that." Mattie gestured to Gil's shirt and gloves, where the T-Rex crossed his arms.

"You know I don't like clothes."

"You're not going without one." Gilbert sighed.

" _Fine_. When's the party, Birdie?"

"Seven. If you get here before then we can go together."

"See you then!" Gilbert ran off and Mattie wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

"FRANCIS!" The Velociraptor jumped when he heard Gilbert's shout as the T-Rex barged in.

" _MON DIEU_! Gilbert, don't scare me like that!"

"Francis, you've gotta help me!" Gilbert shook Francis, "Birdie's going to a costume party tonight and I can't go without one! HELP ME FIND ONE!" Francis managed to free himself and dusted his clothes.

"Why should I, _mon ami_?"

"Because," Gilbert jabbed at Francis' chest, "you need me to help protect you sometimes _and_ I'm your friend!"

"Fine, fine!" Francis pushed Gil's claws away, "What costume do you need?"

"I don't know and I don't have any money! That's why I came to you!"

"Oh good-! Okay, let's go out and find one. I've got an idea of what you could wear!" Feeling like he got himself dragged into something bad, Francis grabbed Gilbert's arm and left the apartment.

* * *

Glancing under the platter at his treat for Gilbert, Matthew waited for his boyfriend to show up. It was almost seven and if Gilbert didn't appear 5 minutes before seven, Mattie would have to leave without him.

"BIRDIE!" Matthew glanced up to see Gilbert running full throttle towards him, wearing a costume that suited his ego the best: the costume of a king.

"What do you think?!" Gilbert asked, stopping inches short of hitting Matthew. He hopped on the balls of his feet happily.

"You look amazing!" Mattie praised, grabbing the top of the platter cover, "Amazing enough for a treat!" Gil drooled when he saw the cans of sardines, his stomach growling loudly.

"Go ahead." Matthew smiled at the look on Gilbert's face, "Eat a-" Gilbert was already tearing through the cans before Mattie could finish, "-few..."

* * *

 _ **This interlude was based on the first page or two of the manga that introduces the characters. Anyway, read and review! PLEASE! I HAVE NO REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY YET!**_


	15. Interlude 3: The Fear

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **THE FEAR**

* * *

"Matthew, why are you so scared of birds?" asked Gilbert the night after meeting Mattie.

"I watched a movie with my brother Alfred once. It had nasty, evil birds in it..."

"I see." Gilbert patted his back, "Well, stick with me and I'll keep all birds away!"

"Cheep?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Matthew jumped into his arms again as the bird returned.

"Oh come on!" Gil yelled, glaring at the oblivious bird. Putting Mattie down, he got up in the bird's face and growled.

" _I'm_ the scary one here, bird! Me! So stay out of our way!" The bird glared back.

"Cheep cheep cheep!" As the glaring contest continued, Matthew took the opportunity to dress up Gilbert's tail. It was just the perfect time to do it, and it made Gil look better! Even if a bird was nearby.

"You know, though," Gilbert picked up the bird, "you're pretty awesome. You came back even after I threw you away _and_ you look awesome! How could Matthew not like you?"

"Birds are freaky." Matthew shivered, taking a few steps away. The bird crossed its arms.

"Cheep cheep."

"He's not all that bad." Gilbert stood up for the bird, "Why don't I name you Gilbird? You can live with me!"

 _Oh no..._ Mattie facepalmed.

"And since you don't like birds, I'll nickname you Birdie, Matthew!" Another facepalm, "Also, why does my tail feel strange?"

* * *

 _ **This interlude came from the first chapter page where Yuuma is dressing Chuiro's tail as she growls at the cat that scared Yuuma. And again, please read and review!**_


	16. Ch 2: My Rainy-Day Boyfriend Strip 1

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **THE TYRANT'S COMPASSION**

* * *

Mattie was walking home one day in the rain when he saw something so surprising he stopped.

 _I know that tail..._ he thought. He was watching the T-Rex sitting in front of the store, soaking wet.

"Gilbert?" The T-Rex jumped to his feet in surprise.

"D'WAH!" He blinked when he saw Mattie, "Huh? Birdie?"

"What are you doing out in the rain?" Mattie raised his umbrella until it covered the two of them.

"It's..." Gilbert lifted his tail to show he had been sheltering a dog.

"Oh..."

"My _bruder_ and I love dogs, Birdie, and I couldn't just let the poor thing get soaked."

"I understand." Matthew nodded. It was at that moment a Stegosaurus lady in a rain poncho came up to them.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping Matthew's shoulder, "I work at the flower shop here."

"Yes?"

"The dog statue there, it's a part of our display. Mind if I take it?" Gilbert's eyes twitched as the woman took the dog inside and Matthew chuckled. At the chuckling, Gil grabbed Mattie by his neck using his tail.

"I'll pretend I never saw it!" Matthew squeaked.

"I'LL SMACK YOU SO HARD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN WILL HAVE AMNESIA!" Gilbert roared in anger, shaking Mattie up and down.

* * *

 _ **More strips for the second chapter! And please, please read and review!**_


	17. MRDB Strip 2

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **EARLY DISCOVERY**

* * *

Matthew had taken Gilbert home with him, just in case the T-Rex caught a cold, which he did.

"ACHOOOOOOOO!" Gilbert sneezed, seeming to shake the apartments.

"Man, you've caught a nasty cold, haven't you?" Matthew was helping to dry the sick Gil off.

"Huh?! Wud duh yuh dake me bore?! I en't gut no sink'n cowd!" Gilbert growled, grabbing a broom with his tail and beginning to strangle it, "Budie, da 'ell hawend ta yuh?! Yuh bowde's begum a toshpigk!"

"Hello, Kira Dinosaur Hospital?" Mattie had already went over and picked up the phone, "Can I make an appointment for a checkup this afternoon? I've got a T-Rex who's caught a rather bad cold."

"STAN' UP!" Gil roared in the background, continuing to strangle the broom, "I'LL SHOW YUH, COM N' GET SUM!"

"He's picked a fight with my broom," Matthew continued, sweatdropping, "so I'd like to have him looked at first chance we get... And yes, I may need some help getting him over there. He's really out of it."

"BUDIE! WHY DUH YUH FOGHT ME?!"

"Really, _really_ out of it..."

* * *

 _ **Translationsfrom Gilbert's cold:**_

 _ **"Huh?! What do you take me for?! I ain't got no stinkin' cold!"**_

 _ **"Birdie, the hell happened to you?! Your nose's become a toothpick!"**_

 _ **"STAND UP! I'LL SHOW YOU, COME AND GET SOME!"**_

 _ **"BIRDIE! WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME?"**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review please!**_


	18. MRDB Strip 3

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **SHOTS**

* * *

In front of the Hanamura Clinic (which was across from the Kira Dinosaur Hospital), a boy and his mom were there.

"Mommyyyy! I wanna go hoooome!" he cried, "I don't wanna get a shot!" He struggled against his mother's hold on his hand.

"Kazu, you're a big boy now." she reasoned with him, "You're not afraid of a tiny shot, are you?"

"But-! But-!" Behind them the doors to the Kira Dinosaur Hospital burst open.

"GAAAAAH! GAAAAAH!" Gilbert tried to charge out the door, but was held back by Matthew and a hospital worker.

"Asakiwa, for the love of god, hold him down!" shouted another hospital worker from inside.

"NOOOOOO! NUH-UH! NO WAY! NOPE! I DON'T WANNA SHOOOOOOOT!" Gil screamed, struggling to get out of their holds, "I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!"

"There there. It'll be fine, Gil." Mattie said, trying to help hold Gilbert back. Eventually, they finally got him back through the doors and locked them so the T-Rex wouldn't be able to get through again.

* * *

"That's the first time you haven't cried during a vaccination shot, Kazuhiko." The boy was calmly allowing the doctor to give him a shot, "What a brave boy!"

 _Not really._ he thought, _I don't wanna be like that..._ He was thinking back to seeing Gilbert's tantrum.

* * *

 _ **It uses Japanese terms for older and younger people in this strip, and since I don't know how to use them, I'd rather leave them out than use them incorrectly. And anyway, read and review!**_


	19. MRDB Strip 4

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **INJECTION TIME**

* * *

Gilbert was tied down on the examination table, shivering like a wet puppy in fear. Matthew winced as Gilbert's claws dug into his hand, but didn't make a sound. Around them, the room was a mess after Gilbert's first breakout.

"For now, let's start with the antipyretic shot." said the exhausted doctor, holding up a needle. Gil shivered even worse at the sight of it.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" he whimpered, "AGGGGHHH!"

"C-calm down, Gil." Mattie tried to reassure, but it didn't reach Gilbert's ears.

"How much will that shot hurt?! Is it like getting an Allosaurus bite?!" Matthew wondered how Gilbert knew that. Had he encountered an Allosaurus before?

"Relax, it doesn't hurt that much." the doctor said, trying to calm him.

"Birdie, tell me when he's going to stick me, okay?!"

"I will, I promise." Matthew nodded, wincing at how tight his hand was being held.

"You'd better!" Gilbert hissed.

 _Sorry, I lied..._ Matthew thought, sweatdropping, _He's already given Gil three shots and he hasn't felt a thing._ The sound of the shot pushed into Gilbert's skin was covered by the T-Rex's frightened yells.

"I'M SCARED! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2's actually near the end. There's only one more strip after this before I work on part of the bonus manga, interludes, then Chapter 3. The bonus manga is at the back and has two very short strips, which will be omakes added on to one chapter. There are four different strips, so only one will be added onto the next chapter. Also, see you later and read & review!**_


	20. MRDB Strip 5

My Boyfriend is a T-Rex

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **PROMISES ARE ABSOLUTE**

* * *

 _"Have him take this medicine and rest for about a week." the doctor said, "So tired..."_

 _"I know what you mean. Anyway, thank you." Matthew nodded and chased after Gilbert, who had bolted out after he had been freed._

Matthew finished thinking back to earlier in the day and looked down at the sleeping Gilbert.

 _I'm letting him crash at my place until he gets better._ Mattie thought, _Although, I have to go to school tomorrow. I just wonder how he'll react to that..._

"Gil, I need to go to school. Can you sleep here on your own?" Matthew asked the next day once the T-Rex was up.

"Huh?!" Gilbert grabbed Mattie's shirt in his teeth, "No way, Birdie! Nuh-uh! Don't you dare leave me here alone!"

"I'll be back this afternoon! And please let go, you're going to rip my shirt!" It was Matthew's favorite, a white shirt with red stripes on the sides and a maple leaf in the middle, reminiscent of the Canadian flag.

 _Man, he's been pretty clingy since getting back from the hospital._ Matthew thought, freeing his shirt, _But not as clingy as Alfred. Now_ he's _a terror to get rid of!_

"Then Pinky Promise!" Gilbert brought his tail up.

"Pardon?" Matthew blinked.

"Promise you'll be back soon." Gilbert slipped his tail over Matthew's pinky, "You can only go if you promise."

 _Preferably with my pinky still attached..._ "All right. Let's do it then." Together the two said the magic words.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Pinky Promise!" Now that it was done, Matthew tried to pull his hand away, but was unable to. No matter how much he tugged, his hand was trapped by the glaring Gilbert's tail. It was made all the more spooky when the T-Rex began using his 'Kesesese' laugh.

"I promise! I promise!" Mattie tugged harder, "If you don't let go, I'll miss class! OW! _OW_! That hurts! If you don't let go, you're going to break my finger for real!"

* * *

 **INTERLUDE BONUS MANGA:**

 _I really hope Gilbert gets better soon... When I get back maybe I'll make him some pancakes._ Matthew thought, unlocking the door. Gilbert, who had been snoring away seconds ago, jumped up at the sound of the lock and hid under the tiny futon.

"Gil, I'm home!"

"RRRRR GRRRRR!" growled the T-Rex when the door was open, "Who are you?!"

"Uh, it's Matthew...?" Gilbert blinked, then stood, allowing the cover to slide off his back. He came over to Mattie to take a closer look.

"Oh, it's you, Birdie..." Gilbert said, sniffing a bit, "My nose is all plugged up, so I couldn't smell you." Taking a box of tissues, Mattie helped Gilbert blow his nose.

"It'd be nice if you could recognize me in ways _other_ than how I smell..." Matthew sighed.

"I know, but the only way I can really tell it's you is with my nose. Sometimes you're there, sometimes you aren't."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's not a big deal..."

"Of course it is!" Gilbert growled, getting in Matthew's face, "Birdie, you are the most awesomest person ever, unlike this unawesome cold! If you want, I could help you become more awesome by helping you speak up!"

"But-"

"SPEAK UP, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"*sigh*"

* * *

 _ **The reasons Gilbert didn't say anything like 'unawesome' while he was scared was because he was too scared to do so. And because I forgot to add it in... Anyway, read & review!**_


	21. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
